


The Color Red

by Alexnote



Series: The Colors of the Rainbow [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexnote/pseuds/Alexnote
Summary: Eddie loved the color red.





	The Color Red

      _Eddie loved the color red. He loved the way it looked in the sky right as the sun set just below the horizon. He loved the red flowers in his backyard and the red fish he saw in the quarry. But most importantly, he loved the way the color red presented itself in his friends._

_He was mesmerized by the way Beverly’s hair changed colors in the sunlight. Shocked by the way her light orange hair could turn into a bright, fiery head of red gold just by the shine of a light._

_The dirty red fabric from Bill’s old Converse reminded Eddie of the memories from their younger selves. It reminded him of the good and the bad and how those battered red shoes made it through the worst of their fights._

_Eddie found himself frequently gazing at Richie during the summer months. He was amazed by how much of Richie’s skin turned to a soft red after spending hours playing in the heat. He caught himself constantly looking at Richie’s freckles, drowning in a sea of soft red patches that were dusting his face._

_Eddie never saw much of Ben’s poetry book, but when he did see it, he felt a warm feeling spread across his chest. Ben’s book was a red and leather bound, and had small rips and tears from constant use over the years. Eddie never asked Ben what was inside it, but he didn’t miss the light red blush on Ben’s face when someone asked if there were love poems in there._

_Every once in a while, Mike would surprise the group with a small gift from his garden. He would show up to the quarry with six, dark red roses in hand, and say he wanted to show his friends how much he really appreciated them. Eddie loved the roses, and he especially loved the way they looked when held in the hands of his friends._

  
_The Loser’s Club were apart of the very few people who truly knew about Stan’s soft side. To others, he may appear cold and stone-faced, but, the his very best friends, they all knew that he was just as soft as anyone else. That’s why Eddie adored the way Stan’s face would turn red when he was complimented or praised. Eddie loved seeing Stan’s skin change to a deep red when Mike said absolutely anything to him. And Eddie enjoyed asking Stan about it, just to see his face flush red again._

_Eddie loved the color red, he loved the many ways it showed itself in his favorite people. The color red may just be another color to anyone else, but to him, it meant the world._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first contribution to the fandom! I've never really made or written anything for IT but I hope this can suffice. Come visit me on Tumblr!


End file.
